Ópera
by Mi Potter
Summary: Óperas são espetáculos de caráter dramático, caracterizadas pela presença de música.E se de uma hora pra outra Hermione se visse envolvida em um mistério num lugar que mal conhece? Ela correria? Se esconderia? E se todos os seus amigos estivessem envolvidos? Se em todos os lugares por onde ela passasse, as pessoas a olhassem torto? E se o Harry fosse o culpado? U/A
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** Ópera

**Resumo**:Óperas são espetáculos de caráter dramático, caracterizadas pela presença de música."E se de uma hora pra outra Hermione se visse envolvida em um mistério num lugar que mal conhece? Ela correria? Se esconderia? E se todos os seus amigos estivessem envolvidos? Se em todos os lugares por onde ela passasse, as pessoas a olhassem torto? E se o Harry fosse o _culpado_? Será que ela estaria preparada pra participar dessa ópera?

**Leiam por favor -**Bom, meus amores aqui está uma nova fic para vocês. Primeiramente quero avisar que o enredo da história não pertence a mim, e sim a simpática, criativa e fofa: Lan :3 Espero que vocês gostem dela como eu e acompanhem até o fim.

Escrevi aqui para avisar, e ninguém pensar que é plagio ou coisa do tipo :)

**Prólogo**

Olhou-se no espelho, tendo certeza que estava sozinha. Examinou-se de cima a baixo: Seus cabelos claros caíam pelos seus ombros como cascatas, cobrindo as alças da pequena camisola cor-de-rosa e o meio sorriso escondido. Ah, o sorriso.

Aquele sorriso ao qual não via há muito tempo, e que de uma hora pra outra voltou a habitar o seu rosto. Ela sabia que devia aquele sorriso a _ele_. Sim, ela o _amava_, e a partir daquele dia estariam juntos para sempre.

Virou-se pra se examinar de lado, enquanto dava tapinhas leves no rosto pra tomar mais cor; o amado se impressionaria.

Ouviu um barulho vindo da janela, que de repente se espalhou por todo o ambiente, vindo da direção do chuveiro.

Assustou-se.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse juntando as sobrancelhas e olhando pra pessoa que a encarava. Sentiu o frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, quando viu o que ela segurava. Aquilo não seria nada bom. Nada bom. – O que você pensa que...

Durante alguns minutos, o silêncio se espalhou pelo local, mas, para ela, ele seria eterno.

Uma hora depois a mansão já estava cercada por policiais, e mais do que isso, envolvida pelo véu da morte. A mágoa e a vingança seriam suas eternas moradoras, desde então.

**N/T:** Hey meus amores :3 Finalmente estou de volta. Me desculpem pelo sumiço, mas o meu colégio está consumindo todo o meu tempo... Parece um dementador, sungando toda minha kkkkk'Well, sei o prólogo é bem pequenininho mas amanha estou postando o primeiro capitulo.

01/06/2013 - 7:11 p.m


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Os ventos que tiram algo que amamos são os mesmos que trazem algo que aprendemos a amar... Por isso, não devemos chorar pelo que nos foi tirado, e sim aprender a amar o que nos foi dado. Pois tudo aquilo que é realmente nosso, nunca se vai para sempre... – Bob Marley_

Um ano depois...

**Londres; Civic prateado; Sexta-feira; 2:47 da tarde.**

Cedric se acomodava no banco do carona, enquanto senhor Digory mantinha seu olhar fixo na estrada. Os fones do iPod se embolavam, apesar disso não o impedir de ouvir Blink no volume máximo. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Segunda-feira seria o inicio das aulas na polêmica Highgate High School, berço dos alunos mais problemáticos e misteriosos de toda cidade gostava da escola. Gostava dos colegas, apesar de não conviver com as pessoas julgadas 'certas'.

Estava a caminho do aeroporto pra receber a prima brasileira, que não via desde a infância. Ela moraria com eles na casa branca da Oxford Street, conseguindo uma bolsa de estudos pra Highgate School – que podia ser o lar de alunos problemáticos, mas não deixava de ter um ensino exemplar e de abrigar os filhos dos mais ricos empresários da cidade.

Cedric suspirou contra o vidro, vendo o pai estacionar o carro bem a tempo de pegar a garota saindo da sala de embarque. Seu coração acelerou por um momento. 'Como ela estará?' perguntou-se, com medo de não reconhecê-la.

O pai fez sinal pra que ele saísse, e os dois seguiram até o lugar de onde saiam os passageiros dos vôos que tinha pousado.

Ela com certeza estaria lá.

- Hermione! – o pai disse empolgado, abraçando a garota com uma calça de moletom cinza.

Cedric não pôde ver seu rosto direito, mas esboçou um sorriso. Talvez ele sentisse mais saudades dela do que imaginava.

- Tio! Que bom vê-lo. – sua voz era suave. – Cedric! – se desvencilhou dos braços do tio, indo abraçar o primo, que a olhou estático.

- Mione? – disse deixando os lábios entreabertos e sentindo um leve tremor passar pelo corpo.

Aquilo não ia prestar. Ah, se não ia.

Beleza não era o problema da prima. Tinha um rosto angelical um tanto infantilizado, mas atraente ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo e suas curvas eram proporcionais: Não muito chamativos, mas delicados. Os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os ombros, _exatamente_ como a... Evitou pensar o nome.

Droga.

Talvez incentivá-la a ir pra Highgate School não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. Talvez não, não tinha sido uma boa ideia.

Esperou que a impressão que sua prima lhe passou tivesse sido apenas pra ele. Rezou mentalmente pra que ninguém percebesse... Ou se _lembrasse._

**Londres; Cemitério West Norwood; Sexta-feira; 3:15 da tarde.**

Colocou o buquê de lírios amarelos em cima da grama, na frente da lápide. Seus olhos já começavam a arder, enquanto se sentava por ali mesmo.

- Ei – abraçou os joelhos, dando um suspiro pesado e sentindo o coração bater apertado. – Hoje faz um ano que eu não a vejo. Triste, não? Eu também acho. – o vento batia frio contra os seus cabelos. Ele não se incomodava. – Eu venho pensado muito em você... Todos os dias. Não sei se eu te contei, ontem, mas meu pai viajou pra França. Provavelmente vai passar uns seis meses lá, como da última vez. – encarou o vazio. – Eu comprei um apartamento só pra mim. Nada muito luxuoso. Você iria adorar. Spike sente sua falta também. Ele ainda chora olhando pra porta, achando que em alguma hora você vai entrar por ela. – uma lágrima quente desceu pelo seu olho, seguida de outras. – Eu faço o mesmo. – no momento seguinte, já estava chorando compulsivamente, apesar de ser o que tentava evitar.

Mas o cemitério estava vazio, então não teria problema.

Ninguém o veria.

Ficou um tempo da mesma forma, lutando contra as lágrimas descontroladas, até que, por fim, o choro cessou. Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos, tirando os óculos escuros presos na camisa preta e colocando-os.

Harry levantou-se e foi na direção do Audi A8, estacionado a metros dali.

**Londres; Lowden Avenue; Sábado; 1:37 da manhã;**

- Wow, wow, gatinho. – Ginny disse embolando a boca, com um copo de bebida na mão. – Calma lá.

- Vamos entrar aqui, Ginny. – Neville disse tão afetado pelo álcool quanto a garota, segurando sua cintura e a pressionando contra a parede.

Estavam no meio da festa de confraternização de um dos capitães do time de futebol da escola. A casa estava lotada, apesar de ser bem grande.

Não existia mais nenhum sóbrio no ambiente, e aqueles que não se beijavam como loucos ou utilizavam os quartos e banheiros pra outros fins, estavam vomitando pelos corredores.

- Não sei não, hein. – respondeu emaranhando seus dedos nos cabelos dele.

- Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero. – deu um sorriso tarado, apertando a sua coxa.

- E se eu quiser? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo uma cara inocente.

Isso o fez desejá-la ainda mais.

Nev juntou seus lábios rápida e intensamente, abrindo abruptamente a porta na qual estavam escorados e jogando a menina pra dentro. Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo fazer isso, já se preocupando em desabotoar a blusa azul xadrez que ele usava.

Nev puxava pra baixo a saia da garota, fazendo-a arrepiar e dar mordidas leves em seu lábio.

Minutos depois o quarto já estava inundado por gemidos e risadas baixas.

**Londres; Oxford Street; Sábado; 10:30 da manhã;**

- Ai, desculpa acordar só agora. – Hermione disse chegando à sala com uma camisola curta de mangas compridas.

- Tudo bem, querida. – tio John disse dando um sorriso terno e se levantando. – A viagem deve ter sido cansativa.

- E foi.

- Vou a cozinha preparar algum lanche. Cedric está no quarto de estudos. – dirigiu-se pro lado contrário do que ela, enquanto ela decidia subir as escadas e bater a porta branca do quarto de estudos.

'Cedric, estudando? Ah, essa é boa. ' Pensou.

Abriu-a (a porta) devagar, vendo o primo em frente ao computador e segurando um violão. Olhou-a ainda com os olhos um tanto arregalados. Mesma reação que teve no dia anterior.

Hermione andou devagar e sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço, na frente do garoto, que acompanhava seus movimentos como se estivesse vendo uma aparição.

- Tudo bem, Cedric. O que foi? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi quando? – fez-se de desentendido, voltando a olhar o violão e a tocar algumas notas.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Assim como, Mione? – permaneceu concentrado em seus dedos nas cordas.

- Olha pra mim. – pediu, vendo o primo virar seu olhar devagar em sua direção. - O que eu tenho? Você está me olhando esquisito desde ontem. – colocou o cabelo pra trás da orelha. Podia ser ingênua, mas nunca fora boba.

- Nada. É só que... Você mudou. Muito. – permaneceu olhando pra ela fixamente. Depois chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Eu cresci, bobo. – riu leve. – Você também não é mais o mesmo pirralho.

- É. Eu fiquei gostoso. – balançou os ombros fazendo a garota rir. – Seu inglês é bom.

- Depois de dez anos em um curso, tinha que ser, não é? – sorriu. Cedric sentiu novamente um tremor passar pelo seu corpo, vendo o jeito da garota. – Ai, droga. – olhou o computador. – Será que você pode me deixar mandar um recado pra alguém, rapidinho?

- Claro, a casa é sua. – levantou-se da cadeira na frente da escrivaninha, permitindo que a prima sentasse. – Quem é esse 'alguém'?

- Meu namorado do Brasil. – ela enrolou o cabelo colocando-o pro lado, enquanto sentava-se e digitava algumas palavras.

- Não sabia que você tinha namorado.

- Há muitas coisas que você ainda não sabe sobre mim, priminho. – mandou um beijo no ar. – Também, é claro. Não nos vemos desde os doze anos...

- Aham. – concordou na cadeira de balanço. – E como está o pessoal lá no Brasil?

- Lindos e fortes. – respondeu sorridente, fazendo-o rir baixo. – Senti sua falta. – comentou.

- Eu também senti a sua, minha baixinha. – Cedric levantou-se abraçando a prima sentada, que o abraçava pela cintura.

**Londres; Lowden Avenue; Sábado; 11:02 da manhã;**

- Ginny? – Nev perguntou sentindo a garganta arder ao falar. Estava deitado na cama de um dos quartos da casa de Draco, capitão do time de futebol. – Ginny? – chamou novamente, levantando a cabeça e abrindo os olhos.

Ginny vestia a calça rapidamente, com as mãos e as pernas trêmulas. Estava sentada do outro lado da cama.

- Ginny? O que foi? – Nev escorregou no colchão até aproximar-se dela, preocupado.

- Tire a mão de mim, Longbotton. – disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

- O que aconteceu? Ontem foi tudo tão perfeito... – olhou-a sem entender.

- Dean aconteceu! – cobriu os olhos molhados com uma das mãos.

- Aquele babaca do time de natação? – juntou as sobrancelhas. – Ele é um idiota, Ginny. Você merece coisa muito melhor.

- O quê, por exemplo, Longbotton? Você? – deu uma gargalhada em sinal de deboche.

- Qual o problema comigo?

- A gente já tentou uma vez, e viu que não deu certo. – colocava a blusa igualmente apressada. – Você não é cara pra uma só.

- Eu já disse que aquela história da Marietta foi um engano... – ele disse se assentado e tentando uma nova aproximação.

- E a fada dos dentes existe. Longbotton, conta outra. – começou a colocar os tênis. – Você me trairia com a primeira que aparecesse.

- E você acha que o idiota do Dean faz o quê? – revoltou-se.

- Vai à merda, Nev. – Ginny elevou seu tom de voz, ainda com algumas lágrimas rolando. – Eu vou embora.

Saiu do quarto rapidamente, batendo a porta logo em seguida e deixando o garoto sozinho, sem reação. Neville colocou as mãos nos cabelos e deu um gemido abafado, sentindo o coração apertar: 'Como eu fui perder essa garota?', repetiu a si mesmo mentalmente, várias vezes.

Ginny descia as escadas o mais rápido e silencioso que podia, tentando não acordar nenhuma das pessoas que dormiam pelos cantos. Primeiro porque isso seria desagradável, e segundo porque não queria causar problemas com Dino.

Não mesmo.

**Dockland; Londres; Sábado; 2:30 da tarde;**

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – o garoto loiro dos olhos castanhos dizia abrindo a cortina do apartamento, permitindo que a luz invadisse todo o ambiente.

- Por Merlim – Harry balbuciou, tampando o rosto com o travesseiro. – Me deixa em paz.

- O dia já clareou, margarida. – sentou-se na cama, com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto. – Esqueceu do showzinho no Mark's é?

- O show é hoje? – abriu um dos olhos, dando de cara primeiramente com o cachorro Spike lhe encarando, depois com os olhos castanhos de Comarc.

- Daqui a seis horas, pra ser mais claro. – olhou o relógio. – Temos que repassar as músicas.

- Me espera lá embaixo então. – Harry sentou-se, coçando a cabeça.

Seus olhos estavam pesados, circulados por olheiras.

- Ok, só não demora, seu gay. – Comarc disse bem humorado, fazendo com que Harry mostrasse o dedo do meio, antes de fechar a porta.

O garoto se levantou um pouco pálido. Depois de treinar com os The Lumps (sua banda) até as nove horas da noite, tinha afogado as mágoas em copos e copos de cerveja no Pub mais próximo.

Olhou-se no espelho antes de entrar para o chuveiro. A aparência pálida e doente de seu rosto com certeza já tinha se espalhado por todo o corpo.

Estava mais magro, também.

Tudo desde _aquele_ dia...

Aquele _maldito_ dia.

Tomou uma chuveirada rápida enquanto escovava os dentes, se arrumando quase mecanicamente pro ensaio.

**Londres; Wimbledon; Sábado; 3:17 da tarde;**

- Como foi lá, Luna? – Ron disse vendo a garota sair pela porta branca do hospital.

– O que ele disse? – observou a namorada com o olhar baixo e carregado, com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

- Ah, Ron... – ela suspirou pesadamente, abraçando o rapaz.

O médico saiu logo em seguida, fazendo sinal pra ele, como se o cumprimentasse.

- O que foi, meu bem? Qual o diagnóstico? – estava realmente preocupado, enquanto sentia sua blusa molhar devagar, com as lágrimas quentes dela.

- Eu queria me _lembrar_. Mas eu...

- Ele disse que você não vai recobrar memória? – apertou ainda mais seus braços contra ela.

- As chances são... Difíceis. – soluçou. – Eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nada que aconteceu _aquela_ semana. Eu preciso lembrar...

- Não se force, amor. Talvez seja melhor mesmo você não se lembrar...

- Ronald! – ela disse esganiçado, virando os olhos pra ele. – Você diz isso porque não foi um dos seus amigos. Imagina você saber a resposta pra _tudo_ e simplesmente não se lembrar...? – voltou a chorar e a encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Você não tem certeza se realmente sabe de alguma coisa, Luna... – afagou seus cabelos.

- Eu sinto que sim.

**Londres; Oxford Street; Sábado; 6:30 da tarde;**

- Mione? – Cedric disse batendo duas vezes a porta do novo quarto da menina.

Ela estava sentada na cama, com o notebook no colo e com fones de ouvido.

Vestia uma roupa larga.

- Diga, molengo. – chamou-o pelo apelido de pequeno, fazendo com que ele fizesse careta.

- Tá afim de sair hoje? – encostou o corpo no batente da porta, com um sorriso simpático estampado.

- Ah, que bom que perguntou. – deu um suspiro de alívio. – Acho que eu não ia aguentar passar o sábado em casa. Sou doida pra conhecer a noite londrina. – piscou mais rapidamente, animada.

- Tem um pub aqui perto... Acho que você nunca ouviu falar. – balançou os ombros de leve, analisando a prima de cima a baixo.

- Não, mas topo. – ela tirou os fones de ouvido, apertando um botão no computador desligando-o. – Que horas saímos?

- Lá pelas oito e meia acho que está bom. – olhou o relógio de pulso. – Todo sábado tem apresentação de bandas, e normalmente começa as oito.

- Ótimo. – bateu palminhas. - Agora tchau, molengo. Tenho que me arrumar. – mandou beijinho no ar pro primo, que sorriu ao vê-la fazer desgrudou do batente da porta e dirigiu-se pra seu próprio quarto.

**Londres; Greenwich; Sábado; 7:50 da noite;**

Ginny limpou o rosto com a toalha, após tê-lo lavado várias vezes. Não acreditava que tinha dormido com Nev novamente, ainda mais namorando com Dino.

Morava junto com a amiga Luna em um pequeno apartamento alugado, e tinha passado a tarde inteira entre choros e sorrisos bobos, sem saber ao certo o que deveria sentir.

Luna tinha chegando junto com Ron (seu namorado há dois anos), ao apartamento. Estava em prantos por não conseguir se lembrar de nada que se passou _aquela_ semana. Se pelo menos tivesse lhe restado uma imagem, ou uma pista...

Mas o acidente não lhe permitiria recobrar a memória. Tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça quando pensava naquela noite eram faróis acesos e uma buzina alta.

Apenas.

- Luna... – Ron chegou oferecendo uma caneca de chocolate quente à garota, que estava sentada no sofá. – Já se passaram várias horas desde a consulta, tente se acalmar.

- Eu sei, amor. Mas tem uma coisa me dizendo que... – ela balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando se livrar do pensamento.

O telefone da sala começou a tocar, Ron pegou-o da escrivaninha.

- Ginny, Dean no telefone! – disse um tom mais alto, mesmo que desnecessário, por causa do tamanho do apartamento.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo aqui. – respondeu. – Ei, Dean. – Ginny disse com a voz falha, com medo de que o namorado tivesse ficado sabendo de alguma coisa...

- Oi, Ginny. – sua voz tranqüila a fez acalmar. – Seguinte, os meninos estão querendo ir no Mark's assistir ao show de uma banda, queria saber se você quer ir também... – ela sentiu o coração desapertar de repente.

Ele não sabia.

Nem ia ficar sabendo.

Sentiu os olhos ficarem quentes, e uma vontade repentina de revê-lo.

- Quero sim, Dean. Que horas vai passar aqui?

**Londres; Mark's; Sábado; 7:55 da noite;**

- Olha, não vão me desapontar. – Seamus disse pros outros dois integrantes da banda.

- Claro que não. Quero sair daqui pelo menos com três groupies. – Comarc deu um sorriso insinuante, enquanto Harry tentava levantar sua calça dois números maior inutilmente, depois olhando para o lado.

- Falando em groupies... – murmurou, vendo duas garotas se aproximar.

Mark's era um pub pequeno, apesar de quase sempre comportar muitas pessoas. Tinha várias cadeiras, mesas e um palco baixo de madeira, onde as bandas se apresentavam.

Harry mirava as duas garotas se aproximando: Uma de cabelos lisos e extremamente pretos com um pequeno short jeans e uma blusa preta colada, deixando a mostra seu piercing no umbigo (Cho Chang); A outra morena, cabelos loiros-avermelhados um pouco mais baixa, com um vestido vinho tão curto quanto (Marietta Edgecombe).

- E aí, rapazes? – a primeira disse, se apoiando no braço de Harry, que fez pouco caso de sua presença.

- Vieram desejar boa sorte, lindas? – Comarco perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

Marieta deu uma risada, apoiando-se em seu ombro assim como Cho fazia com Harry.

- Toda sorte do mundo. – Cho aproximou-se mais ainda do rapaz, que não a olhou.

- O mesmo digo eu. – Marieta virou o rosto de Comarc para si, dando-lhe um selinho longo.

Harry suspirou irritado.

- Hey. – o gerente do pub chamou, o local estava começando a encher de pessoas. – Está na hora do show.

- Boa sorte. – Cho disse. – Espero que tenham um tempinho para nós depois. – fez bico.

- A noite é uma criança. – Seamus brincou, dando um sorriso.

O homem já subia ao palco com um microfone. Nesse momento pelo menos dois terços do pub já estava ocupado.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Essa noite o Mark's tem o orgulho de apresentar: The Lumps! – os garotos subiram ao palco.

**Londres; Mark's; Sábado; 8:40 da noite;**

Cedric entrava de mãos dadas com a prima, para guiá-la no meio das pessoas. Sabia que Markus, o gerente, teria reservado um lugar especial para os dois.

Hermione observava todas as pessoas com atenção. Queria gravar todos os detalhes possíveis de sua passagem por Londres: O calor do pub, a animação das pessoas, o rock vindo das guitarras e baterias da um vestido azul marinho tomara que caia e um salto alto prateado, enquanto o primo vestia uma blusa verde e calça jeans.

- Cedric, isso é demais! – disse sorrindo, chegando ao balcão onde tinham duas cadeiras vagas, como o esperado pelo menino.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Mione. – sorriu. – Você está conseguindo ver a banda daqui? – a garota levantou um pouco o pescoço, avistando várias cabeças a sua frente e enfim, a banda.

Assentiu, passando os olhos com cuidado em cada integrante. Um em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ligeiramente.

Durante as duas músicas seguintes, Hermione bebia seu copo de cerveja observando-o em cada movimento.

'Eles se conheciam de algum lugar? Quem era ele, afinal?' Perguntava-se insistentemente.

O garoto tinha ombros largos e a pele um tanto pálida. Possuía as bochechas levemente rosadas e os lábios que seguiam o mesmo tom.

Era lindo.

E ela o conhecia, tinha certeza...

Desviou o olhar dele alguma vezes, lembrando-se de seu namorado no Brasil, mas algo mais forte a fazia manter o olhar naquela direção.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou pro primo no exato momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram. Sentiu o coração bombear mais fortemente.

Cedric virou-se pra olhar a quem ela se referia.

Harry perdeu o ritmo. Todos os sons que não fossem de seu coração lhe pareciam alheios.

Era _ela_.

Mas o que _ela_ estava fazendo ali? Naquele lugar... Naquele dia.

Sua vista escureceu por um segundo. Já tinha parado de tocar. Sabia que Simas e Cómarco se enfureceriam com o seu ato.

Harry sentia um suor gelado brotar em sua pele, seu coração estava disparado, e sua boca seca.

- É _ela_. – sussurrou pra si mesmo.

A garota encarava-o curiosa, apontando em sua direção e comentando alguma coisa com o rapaz ao lado.

Rapaz? Ele o conhecia.

Aquele era...

Digory!

Claro.

Da Highgate High School. Mas o que ele estava fazendo com ela?

Harry sussurrou _seu_ nome, largando seu instrumento musical e descendo as pequenas escadas do palco com as pernas trêmulas. As pessoas e os seus amigos assistiam-no estáticas.

Observou Digory segurar a garota pelo pulso, e puxá-la rapidamente em direção a porta do pub, com cara de poucos amigos. Harry tentou se esgueirar entre as pessoas para alcançá-los, vendo-a encará-lo como se o reconhecesse.

Claro.

Era ela.

- Esp... – sussurrou sentindo a voz falhar. – Espera! – disse mais alto, antes de sentir uma mão agarrar-lhe o ombro.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Markus berrou.

- Eu preciso... – voltou seu olhar novamente em direção a porta. Eles já tinham saído.

- VOLTE PRA LÁ, AGORA! – disse apontando pro palco, onde Seamus e Comarc o olhavam com reprovação.

- Hey, Cedric! – Hermione disse um pouco ofegante. – O que aconteceu?

- _Aquele_ cara, aconteceu! – Cedric respondeu tão ofegante quanto, enquanto seguiam andando no quarteirão do pub.

- Ele fez alguma coisa pra você? – perguntou preocupada.

- Comigo, não. – suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas. – Escuta, Mione. – parou de andar, virando-se pra ela. – Quero que prometa ficar longe dele.

- Mas, Cedric, o que...

- Prometa! – disse um tom mais alto.

- Eu prometo que farei o possível. – sorriu de leve. – Meu molengo preocupadinho. – ele foi contagiado pelo sorriso, ao ver que a prima estava 'a salvo'.

- Vamos pra casa, baixinha. – abraçou-a pelos ombros.

Continuaram seguindo pela rua até esbarrarem sem querer em outro casal.

- Desculpe-me. – Mione disse olhando pra garota, que arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos.

- Você... – ela cochichou. Hermione achou a ação estranha, voltando a seguir seu caminho com o primo e ignorando-a. – HEY VOCÊ! ESPERA! – ouviu a menina gritar.

- Cedric... Acho que é comigo. – sussurrou.

- Ignore, Mione. – o primo apertou ainda mais a mão no seu ombro direito.

- ESPERA!

- Continue seguindo. – ele parecia nervoso.

- O que está acontecendo, Cedric? – estava confusa, sentindo um frio passar pela espinha.

- Nada com que você precisa se preocupar... – 'Pelo menos por agora', completou em pensamento.

Hermione não tinha uma boa impressão sobre aquilo tudo. Sabia que algo ruim estava por vir, só não previa o quê.

**N/T:** Boa noite minhas florzinhas :) Como prometido aqui está o primeiro capitulo. Ficaram curiosas? Eu também kkkk' Está é a intenção. Certo, queria avisar que postarei os capítulos nos fins de semana, sábado ou domingo, quando eu tiver mais ão ficamos combinadas assim ^^

Qualquer erro me avisem por favor. Obrigada por ários são muito bem-vindos haha

Até próxima semana

**foREVer Loving Jimmy**: Own minha linda, obrigada mesmo :3 Finalmente encontrei alguém que me entende em relação a esse problema escolar kkkk O que achou do primeiro capitulo?

**Allie:** Menina, minha identidade aqui é para ser secreta criatura kkkkkkkk But okay, vou relevar. Nossa você é muito exagerada, surtando? Aham, claro kkkk Mesmo assim obrigada por acompanhar

Mrs. Granger Potter: Sua curiosidade acabou haha Aqui está o primeiro capitulo, espero que aprove kkkk' Beijos.

02/06/2013 - 8:14 p.m


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-**

_Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca. – William Shakespeare._

**Londres; Greewich; Domingo; 12:08;**

Luna estava sentada na sala, vendo "Como se fosse a primeira vez" com Ron, quando Ginny abriu a porta do apartamento, com os olhos arregalados e leves olheiras.

- Passou a noite com o Dean? – perguntou sem desviar os olhos da tela, colocando uma mão cheia de pipoca na boca.

- Passei. – a amiga respondeu com a voz baixa.

Ron desviou seu olhar do filme por um segundo, pra olhar a menina.

- Que cara é essa, Ginny? – perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas. Luna olhou-a preocupada com o comentário do namorado. Estava pálida, e seus movimentos mais lentos. – Parece até que viu um fantasma.

- Talvez eu tenha visto. – se jogou sentada numa cadeira marrom, do lado do sofá.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que eu quero dizer, Luna, é que eu a vi. – disse pausadamente.

Os outros dois perderam completamente a atenção na televisão com a frase.

- Você sabe que isso é impossível. – a voz de Luna falhou.

- Desde ontem eu não sei de mais nada. – soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Onde você a viu? – Ron se manifestou.

- Na porta do Mark's.

- Não devia ser ela. Com certeza não era. – a garota sentiu um nó na garganta ao relembrar.

O namorado a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Eu tenho certeza, Luna. – Ginny balançou a cabeça pros lados. – Só podia ser...

**Londres; Dockland; Domingo; 1:03 da tarde;**

- Alô? – Harry disse sentado na cama, com o celular na mão. Seus braços tremiam levemente, e não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos aquela noite.

O cachorro Spike estava em cima da cama, olhando curioso as reações do dono.

- Qual foi, Harry? – Comarc disse do outro lado da linha, como se estivesse sendo acordado pelo rapaz. – Já é a terceira vez que você liga essa manhã, desse jeito vai queimar meu filme com as garotas.

- Eu não ligo pras garotas com quem você está ou não. – respondeu sério.

- Então o que infernos você quer a essa hora da madrugada? – resmungou.

- Tem o telefone do Digory?

- Digory? – pensou por alguns segundos. – Quê? Aquele perdedor da turma D?

- Você tem ou não? – matinha a voz dura.

- Lógico que não, Potter. Pirou? – deu uma risada um tanto irônica do outro lado da linha. – Não acredito que você me ligou a essa hora pra pedir o telefone de um cara. Você está mal mesmo, hein? Mas eu sei como resolver o seu problema. Hoje mesmo a Cho aparece por aí.

- À merda com a Cho. – irritou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu não estou com saco pra ela. Quero o telefone do Digory. Só.

- Mais gay a cada dia que passa. – Comarc revirou os olhos.

- Que seja. Tchau.

- Fica com Deus, margarida. Olha lá o que vai fazer, hein? – Harry desligou o celular, colocando-o no criado-mudo e caindo deitado de barriga pra cima, focando o teto.

Onde ela estaria, e mais importante, quem era ela?

**Londres; Oxford Street; Segunda-feira; 6:30 da manhã;**

Cedric tinha passado a noite inteira inquieto. Aquela segunda era o primeiro dia de aula na polêmica Highgate High School. Não que já não estivesse acostumado com as polêmicas e os mistérios, mas naquele ano em especial, ele tinha Hermione.

E ter a prima consigo só podia significar uma coisa:

Problemas.

Mas o que poderia fazer?

Mandá-la desistir do sonho de estudar na Inglaterra e voltar pro Brasil? Não seria viável.

Ainda mais, com que explicação?

Tratou de acordar cedo pra ter uma conversa com o pai, a respeito _daquilo_.

- E se ela arrumar confusão lá pai? O que eu vou dizer pra tia? – perguntava preocupado, andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

- A questão é que ela já está aqui, Cedric. – o pai disse sentado à mesa de madeira, com os braços cruzados.

- Mas o que eu devo fazer? Eu não a quero perto daquele cara. – coçou o braço com o nervosismo.

- Ninguém tem certeza se ele realmente foi o culpado. Pode ter sido qualquer um. Você vai privá-la de conhecer outras pessoas? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. A Mione não merece isso. – soltou um suspiro pesado.

- De qualquer forma, filho, quero que mantenha os olhos nela. Ok?

- Claro. Vou manter os meus amigos em alerta também. A história não vai se repetir.

**Londres; Civic prateado; Segunda-feira; 7:46 da manhã;**

- Ai, que emoção. – Hermione disse em português, alargando o sorriso de frente pra uma câmera de vídeo. – Meu primeiro dia de aula na Inglaterra, isso não é emocionante?

- Você sabe que eu não entendo nada do que está falando, certo? – Cedric disse rindo baixo, olhando rapidamente pra prima.

Estava dirigindo, ela, no banco do carona.

- Aham. – acompanhou a risada baixa do garoto. – Você deveria aprender a falar algumas palavras em português também.

- As que eu sei já são o suficiente: 'Oi', 'Tchau', 'Obrigado' e 'Te amo, tia'. – ela gargalhou.

- Esperto, você. – disse olhando pra fora do vidro e vendo as imagens passarem rapidamente.

Passaram por várias casas e bibliotecas, até que seu olhar parou em um determinado lado: A grande e magnífica Highgate High School.

Ocupava todo o quarteirão, e era constituída por dois prédios grandes: um de três andares, o principal, e o outro que seria o ginásio poliesportivo.

Hermione observava e filmava, empolgada, os alunos uniformizados: as meninas com uma saia plissada vermelha, três dedos acima do joelho, blusa social branca e uma gravata da mesma cor da saia. Os meninos da mesma forma, mas com a calça social preta.

'Nem parece que são quem são.' Cedric pensou.

- Todo mundo vestido igual. – ela disse maravilhada, apesar de estar vestida do mesmo jeito.

- Bem vinda à escola da elite. – balançou os ombros de leve. – Vamos parar o carro ali. – apontou com as sobrancelhas, já manobrando pra estacionar junto com os demais.

Quando, por fim, desligou o automóvel, Cedric saiu do Civic, contornando-o e abrindo a porta pra prima, que filmava tudo.

- Vamos, Mione. Acho que não quer chegar atrasada... – coçou a nuca, dando uma olhada rápida nas pessoas em volta.

- Não mesmo. – desligou a máquina colocando-a dentro da mochila verde-limão.

Desabotoou o cinto e saiu do carro, enquanto o primo segurava a porta. Cedric fechou-a ágil, já se colocando do lado da menina e passando novamente os olhos pelos alunos, como se fosse um corvo.

- Wow. – Draco, zagueiro do time de futebol, disse, escorado em sua picape azul. – Quem é a garota? – apontou com o queixo, fazendo com que Blaise olhasse.

- Wow. – o grandalhão repetiu, observando boquiaberto a menina de cabelos longos que acompanhava um branquelo da turma D. – Mas essa é a...

- Eu também pensei que fosse. Mas não é possível. – Draco olhou pros lados, confuso.

Todas as outras pessoas pareciam olhar na mesma direção e cochichar baixo. Digory estava incomodado, acelerando os passos da menina.

- Impressão minha, ou todo mundo está nos olhando, Cedric? – ela disse dando uma risada baixa e encostando a cabeça no peito do primo, enquanto andavam juntos pra entrada do colégio.

Maioria dos alunos estava escorada nos carros, ou sentada nas mesas que tinham na grama, ao lado de onde caminhavam.

- Impressão sua, baixinha. Continue andando. – disse seco, passando os braços pelos ombros da garota.

Subiram as escadas da frente.

- Cedric, quando você arrumou mulher e não me falou? – ouviu uma voz masculina conhecida esganiçar, por trás de si.

Virou-se juntamente com ela.

- Eu não arrumei mulher, Nev. – rolou os olhos, enquanto o rapaz arqueava as duas sobrancelhas ao olhá-la. – Essa é minha prima. Hermione. – ressaltou as duas últimas palavras, como se estivesse tentando dar um sinal pro garoto.

- Hermione? – perguntou confuso, vendo a cara de poucos amigos de Cedric e engolindo a seco. – Ah, Hermione! – encheu-se de entendimento, estendendo a mão pra ela, que apertou-a em seguida. – Meu nome é Neville Longbotton, melhor amigo do seu primo. Pode me chamar de Nev. – sorriu simpático.

- Hey, Nev. – também sorriu. – Pode me chamar de Mione.

- Mas então... De onde mesmo que você veio? – fez sinal pra que continuassem a andar, e assim fizeram.

- Eu sou do Brasil. – ela dizia leve, feliz por ter conhecido uma nova pessoa, ainda mais, tão simpática quanto ele. – Ganhei uma bolsa de estudos na Highgate, por isso vim morar com o molengo. – balançou os ombros.

Nev deu risada, fazendo o humor de Cedric ficar ainda pior.

- Brasil, cara? – disse surpreso. – Sempre sonhei em passar umas férias lá. A comida, as praias, as mulheres... – sorriu tarado. – Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui, na terra onde o sol mal brilha.

- Sempre foi o meu sonho. Sabe como é, Beatles e tal. – deu de ombros.

- Wow, então temos aqui uma amante da música?! – alargou o sorriso.

- Com certeza.

- Você podia nos ouvir tocar, algum dia desses. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

O amigo lhe olhou de rabo de olho, ainda abraçando a garota pelo lado.

- Tocar? Vocês têm uma banda? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Em formação ainda, mas... É, é uma banda.

- Por que não me disse, Cedric? – Hermione voltou seu olhar pro primo, que ainda encarava as demais pessoas no corredor largo e branco.

- Não achei que isso importasse pra você. – deu um sorriso torto.

- Claro que importa. Eu nem sabia que você tocava algum instrumento, ainda mais ter uma banda. – ela sorriu leve.

– Óbvio que eu quero ouvir vocês tocarem.

- Pra onde vão agora? – Nev perguntou.

- Secretaria. Precisamos saber qual é a sala da Mione. Quer vir também? – Digory convidou o amigo, que tinha parado o olhar numa direção só, por um momento.

Ginny estava escorada na parede, conversando com algumas outras meninas líderes de torcida. Estava com os cabelos ruivos preso em um rabo de lado e ria de qualquer bobagem que falavam. O garoto sentiu o coração bater mais acelerado ao ver a cena.

- Nev? – Cedric arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando na mesma direção que o rapaz.

- Quê? Ah. Ir à secretaria... Não sei. Acho que preciso fazer outra coisa. – atrapalhou-se. Digory soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Sai dessa, cara. – bateu em seu ombro. Hermione olhava-os curiosa, também passando seus olhos por Ginny. – Você sabe que não deu certo.

- Eu sei que foi um engano. Um engano que eu preciso corrigir. – mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. – Agora, eu estou indo. Tchau, Mione, prazer te conhecer. E Cedric... Muito boa sorte.

Mione sentiu um alerta em sua voz, como alguém que alertasse sobre algum perigo, implicitamente. Sentiu a respiração falhar por um momento, e virou seu olhar na direção de duas garotas paradas no corredor, enquanto continuava a caminhar com o primo.

A escola era realmente imensa.

- Senhoritas Chang e Edgecombe. – uma senhora branca disse examinando-as de cima a baixo.

- Senhora McGonagall. – elas disseram quase juntas, dando um sorriso forçado.

- Pensei que a norma da escola fosse saias três dedos acima do joelho, e não dois palmos. – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas finas.

As meninas se entreolharam.

- O que podemos fazer se nossos dedos são gordos? – Marietta fez bico.

- O diretor vai adorar a explicação. – tirou uma caderneta e um lápis da bolsa, começando a anotar algo.

- Ah, qual é, senhora McGonagall. Até parece que não se lembra quando tinha a nossa idade. – Cho Chang disse aproximando-se da mulher. – Mas eu sei de algo que vai fazer a senhora lembrar. – tirou da bolsa cor-de-rosa uma nota de cinquenta libras.

- Você não vai me comprar desse jeito, senhorita. Espero que amanhã as duas tenham 'afinado' os dedos, senão estarão na detenção. – ela deu um sorriso satisfeito, virando de costas e seguindo seu caminho, enquanto as garotas davam o dedo, sem que ela visse.

- Ridícula. – Cho murmurou enquanto as atenções de Marietta estavam pra outro lado.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – disse sentindo as pernas bambearem. – Cho... Cho! – cutucou a amiga com movimentos frenéticos repetidos.

- O quê que é, inferno? – disse passando as duas mãos nos cabelos. Marietta levantou o dedo na direção de um casal que passava, fazendo o queixo de Cho cair e sua vista embaçar.

- Ah, não. – disse sentindo dificuldade em falar. – Mas isso não é possível. O quê...? Quem...?

- Isso deve ser loucura da nossa cabeça. Ela não pode estar...

- Cala a boca, Marietta. – Chang disse dando uma risada um pouco histérica. – Óbvio que não é ela. Olhe a cor do cabelo.

- É. Não é ela. – concordou nervosa. – Não pode ser...

- Amor! Que bom te ver. – Ron disse abraçando a namorada, no corredor do segundo andar. – Já está melhor?

- Você fala como se não tivéssemos nos visto ontem mesmo. – riu baixo. – Estou, sim.

- Que bom. Eu fico muito preocupado com você... – começaram a andar.

Ele abraçando-a pelos ombros, e ela abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Eu posso ter esquecido uma semana da minha vida. Mas de você, eu nunca vou esquecer. – sorriu de leve, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu entraria em depressão se isso acontecesse. – sorriu maroto.

- Já olhou em que sala vai ficar?

- Na D, como sempre. – ele revirou os olhos. – E você?

- Devo ter ficado na B, de novo. Mas tenho que conferir. – balançou os ombros, observando um casal que passava ao lado deles.

Sentiu as pernas tremerem e os olhos esquentarem. O coração disparou, impulsionando-a a andar apressada atrás dos dois.

- Hey, Luna, o que você está...? – Ron perguntou, vendo a namorada desvencilhar-se de seus braços e correr em uma determinada direção.

Uma lágrima ameaçou sair pelos olhos de Luna, quando ela estendeu as mãos trêmulas e puxou a garota de cabelos longos e castanhos pelo ombro, fortemente.

- Hey, você... – disse sentindo a voz falhar.

Os olhos das duas se cruzaram. Luna com olhos vermelhos e mareados, a menina com os olhos surpresos e assustados.

_"- Hey,__Luna. – viu-a sorrir, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos claros pra trás da orelha. – Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Até parece que não me reconhece.__  
- N... Não é nada, amiga. – disse olhando pra baixo. – É só que eu tive um pressentimento estranho a seu respeito. Só isso.__  
- Eu, hein. Vira a boca pra lá! – riu baixo, envolvendo os ombros da amiga pelo braço. – Vamos pro ginásio, temos que nos apressar. Hoje vamos ver os Eagles detonando os Tigers da Drayton High School! – riu animada."_

- Tudo bem, moça? – Hermione perguntou, sentindo o coração bater pequeno ao ver a garota vidrada.

- Vamos embora, Mione. – Cedric disse apressado. – A aula já vai começar. Precisamos achar a sua sala. – explicou-se.

- Okay... – Hermione examinou a menina novamente. – Está tudo bem com você?

- E... Está, sim. – Luna olhou-a, fazendo com que os olhos percorressem todo o seu rosto.

- Então, está bom. – Mione sorriu simpática. – Cuide-se, hein? – e continuou seguindo seu caminho ao lado do primo.

- Luna! – Ron disse chegando a seu lado. – O que deu em você?

- Por um momento, eu achei que fosse ela. – disse baixo, com o corpo ainda mole.

- Você sabe que isso não é possível, meu bem. – abraçou-a, afagando seus cabelos.

- Mas esse não é o mais estranho, Ron. – Luna disse estreitando os olhos.

- E o que é?

- Acho que eu tive uma lembrança... – virou seu olhar pra ele. – Daquela semana.

**N/T:**Hey, minhas queridas :3 O que estão achando da fic? Curiosas? hahaha Parece que ela não agradou muito... Só três reviews do primeiro capitulo :'( Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando. Estou aqui morrendo de sono, mas postei o segundo capitulo para vocês agora, porque não teria como o fazer depois... Vocês: '' E eu com isso?'' kkkkkkkk okok

Qualquer erro me avisem, por favor.

**Brenna:** Obrigada flor. E eu já estou amando você por ter comentado kkkkk' O que achou da atualização?

**Mrs. Granger Potter:** Já amando o Harry?Você ainda não viu nada HAHA Eu vou continuar, não se preocupe em relação a isso, todo fim de semana um capitulo novo para vocês. Gostou do capitulo?

**GabbyPotter:** Aqui a atualização, espero que tenha agradado *-*

09/06/2013 - 00:27 a.m


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

- 'Vamos lá, garota, está esquentando'. – Comarc disse chegando ao lado de Harry, cantando qualquer música do 50 cent que ouvia em seu iPod.

- Bom dia. – disse sem olhá-lo.

- Mau humor aqui é mato, hein?! Que isso, cara. – tirou os fones do ouvido. – Ano novo, vida nova.

- Quem dera. – passou os olhos por todos os alunos, como se procurasse alguém.

- Cara. –Cormac disse segurando-lhe pelo ombro. Harry virou-se a contragosto em sua direção. – Você sabe que é meu 'irmão' desde os doze anos, certo? – consentiu. – Então, escuta o conselho de um irmão, não de um amigo: Passa pra frente. Esquece. É o melhor que você tem a fazer.

- Eu não quero esquecer. – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Você não tem que querer. Você precisa. Pelo bem do seu irmãozão aqui. – deu um soco de leve em seu ombro, Harry sorriu torto. – Agora, vamos pra sala, margarida. Antes que a chata da Mcgonagall nos coloque pra fora.

- Turma B. – Digory disse olhando a placa em cima da porta de madeira. – É aqui que nos despedimos, Mione.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir. – disse empolgada, passando os olhos pelos novos colegas que estavam em pé ou sentados em cima das mesas. O primo continuou a olhá-la. – O que é dessa vez, Cedric?

- Nada. Eu só... estou preocupado. – passou dois dedos atrás da orelha.

- Não precisa ficar. Eu sou grandinha, sei me cuidar. – deu de ombros. – Você está me tratando como se eu tivesse cinco anos, molengo. Sabe que eu já passei dessa idade há muito tempo. Eu sei lidar com uma nova escola. – rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Ok, ok, senhorita crescida. – disse entrando na brincadeira. – Mas, Mione, sério, qualquer coisa que precisar, o Nev estuda na sala ao lado, viu?

- Está certo, Cedric. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu não vou precisar de nada. Vou ficar bem por aqui mesmo. - olhou o relógio de pulso. - Agora me deixe entrar, senão vou ficar parecendo antissocial, ou algo do tipo.

- Cuide-se.

Alguns minutos já tinham se passado desde que ela entrou na sala, e maioria dos colegas já tinham a olhado com uma cara estranha. Mas, enfim, quem daquela escola não tinha a olhado assim? Talvez fosse o jeito britânico de olhar uns pros outros. Ou talvez fosse apenas o jeito britânico de olhar pros estrangeiros.

Mas, afinal, estava tão na cara que ela era latina? Acomodou-se na cadeira, tirando da pasta verde um livro que tinha trazido pra ler.

Ron deixou Luna na porta da sua sala, dirigindo-se pra turma D. A menina passou os olhos rapidamente pelas pessoas, focando na garota sentada no canto, lendo um livro grosso. Sentia que precisava falar com ela.

- Olá. – disse um pouco rouca. Hermione virou seus olhos para encará-la.

- Hey. É a menina do corredor, certo? – sorriu. – Já está melhor?

- Bem melhor, obrigada. – sentou-se em uma cadeira do seu lado.

- Desculpe a pergunta, mas... – fechou o livro. – Por que me puxou daquele jeito? Confesso que eu me assustei. – riu baixo, Luna também.

- Eu te confundi com outra pessoa. Desculpe-me, sério. – deu um tapa de leve em sua cabeça. – Eu sou muito distraída.

- Tudo bem. Já passei por isso. – fez careta. – Então, qual seu nome?

- Luna. – estendeu a mão. – Pode me chamar de Luh. E você é a...?

- Mione. – apertou-a. – Hermione, na verdade. Mas eu prefiro Mione.

- Quer dizer então que você gosta de ler? – apontou pro livro.

- Que graça a vida teria sem a magia dos livros? – disse bem humorada.

O horário já tinha começado há três minutos e ele ainda estava olhando-se no espelho.

Mais um ano.

Droga.

Fez com as mãos em formato de concha, enchendo-as com a água da torneira e passando no seu rosto. Talvez aquilo aliviasse a tensão.

Harry enxugou o rosto com um papel toalha, amassou-o e jogou no lixo logo em seguida. Ser expulso da aula por chegar atrasado era uma péssima opção, ainda mais pra quem queria se livrar das repreensões do pai. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa social branca e dirigiu-se pra sala.

- Desculpe o atraso, professor. – disse pro grisalho que estava na frente da turma, fazendo com que todos os alunos o olhassem.

O homem virou lentamente seus olhos pra ele, irritando-se com a interrupção.

- Sente-se, senhor Potter. – disse seco. O garoto obedeceu, sem manter contato visual com nenhuma das pessoas da sala.

Eram medíocres.

- Luh. – Hermione cutucou a menina que estava perdida em pensamentos. Luna virou seu olhar pra ela, analisando-a: Estava eufórica e desconcertada ao mesmo tempo. – Quem é ele? – cochichou baixo, olhando pro garoto que tinha acabado de sentar perto da porta.

Luna olhou-o de relance, sentindo o coração pulsar mais quente e engolindo a seco.

- Pra quê quer saber, Mione? – cochichou de volta.

'Pra quê quer saber, Mione?' A garota também se perguntou.

Tinha sido o primo mesmo que pedira pra que se afastasse dele.

Por quê?

Talvez o garoto tenha sacaneado Cedric... Mas e se não fosse isso?

E que coincidência encontrá-lo na mesma escola.

Destino?

Quem sabe.

- Curiosidade. – mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O nome dele é Harry Potter. Dezoito anos. Filho de um grande empresário da Inglaterra. – encarava-a séria. – Se eu fosse você, ficava longe dele.

Hermione endireitou a coluna, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa e voltando a prestar atenção na aula. Sentiu um frio na boca do estômago, mas não havia de ser nada.

Dois horários depois, o sinal do intervalo tocou, fazendo com que todos os alunos da turma B se levantassem.

- Vai passar o intervalo com quem, Mione? – Luna disse recolhendo seus livros de cima da mesa, e dando uma olhada rápida em direção a porta.

O garoto ainda estava sentado, olhando fixamente pra uma caneta.

- Provavelmente com o meu primo,Cedric. E com o amigo feliz dele, Nev. – levantou-se, também olhando na mesma direção.

- Cedric Digory e Neville Logbotton? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Conhece?

- Claro. São melhores amigos de infância do meu namorado, Ron. – fez sinal pra que elas fossem andando em direção ao fluxo, aproveitando que o rapaz estava distraído.

- Ah, é? Você tem namorado?

- Já temos dois anos de namoro. Às vezes eu acho que ele é o amor da minha vida. – ficou mais rosada.

- Que lindo.

- E você, tem também? – começaram a caminhar atrás de Vincent, o maior garoto da turma.

- Tenho sim, no Brasil. – sentiu nervosismo ao ver que se aproximavam da porta, e consequentemente, do garoto sentado na cadeira a sua frente. – Ele não concordou com a minha vinda pra Inglaterra.

- Eu também não concordaria se o Ron resolvesse morar do outro lado do oceano.

- Então eu acho que, no final das contas, está tudo acabado entre nós. – suspirou, sentindo os olhos ameaçarem a arder.

- Você o amava? – Luna disse colocando uma mão no ombro da menina, consolando-a.

- Ele foi meu primeiro amor, mas não sei se ainda sinto a mesma coisa.

- Amor é amor. Com menos intensidade, então não é. – piscou pra ela. Mione abriu um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada. – quando terminou de pronunciar a palavra, Vincent já passava pela porta, deixando as duas como sendo as próximas.

Resolveu dar uma olhada novamente no garoto que antes, mexia na caneta.

Ele estava parado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e encarando-a fixamente, com curiosidade. Seus olhos, quase sem brilho, representavam pra garota um misto de mistério e perigo, tornando-o mais interessante que qualquer outro.

Seu coração descompassava, à medida que o largo momento se passava.

Harry mantinha a garota em foco, enquanto tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Não era ela. Claro. Não podia ser. O que ele estava pensando ao achar isso? Os cabelos dessa menina eram muito mais escuros, assim como os olhos. Talvez sua pele fosse mais bronzeada, também. Mas do que importava? Se era tão diferente, porque ainda assim ele insistia em olhá-la? Por que ela era tão intrigante? O que essa garota tinha, que tanto o perturbava?

Ela também o olhava um pouco assustada.

Ele não ligava.

- Vamos, Hermione. – a menina que a acompanhava disse rapidamente, incomodando-se com a troca de olhar dos dois.

Espera.

Aquela não era...

Luna?

- Ginny, espera! – Nev gritou, vendo a garota dar passos largos no corredor, provavelmente pra livrar-se dele. – Espera! – desviava dos outros alunos que entravam em sua frente, continuando a segui-la.

- O que você quer, Logbotton? – virou-se irritada. – Será que eu nunca vou poder ter nenhum intervalo em paz?

- Não, até você acreditar em mim. – parou ofegante.

- Já te dei duas chances de se explicar, semestre passado. Você não conseguiu. Agora me deixe em paz. – voltou a dar as costas.

- Eu... – segurou seu braço. – Não tenho provas. Mas um dia eu terei.

- Quando esse dia chegar – ela disse por entre os dentes –, aí você me procura, mas agora me deixa em paz, eu tenho namorado! – soltou-a, permitindo que ela continuasse a se afastar apressadamente.

Ela estava com outro cara, afinal.

- Mione! – ouviu o primo chamá-la com a boca cheia, assim que entrou no refeitório com a nova amiga. – Aqui. – acenou de uma das mesas no centro, fazendo as duas se aproximarem.

À mesa, estavam sentados Cedric – com a boca cheia de cachorro-quente –, Nev – um tanto cabisbaixo – e outro garoto, o qual ainda não tinha sido apresentada.

- Hey, amor. – Luna disse, sentando-se ao lado dele e dando-lhe um selinho demorado. – Mione, esse é o Ron, meu namorado.

- Prazer, Hermione. – estendeu a mão. O menino a olhou um pouco estático, assim como todas as outras pessoas do colégio, depois apertou sua mão de leve. – Sou prima do Digory.

- Ronald, namorado da Luh. Mas pode me chamar de Ron.

- Alguém ficou sabendo do trote que passaram no professor? – Nev perguntou voltando a prestar atenção no local.

**Londres; Hyundai i30 prateado; Segunda-feira; 3:45 da tarde;**

- Eu gostei dela. – Luna disse encostando a cabeça no vidro.

- Ela é simpática. – o namorado balançou os ombros.

- Queria tê-la conhecido também. Essa garota. – Ginny comentou, no banco de traz. – No mínimo, é uma pessoa que me intriga. Por que ela apareceu agora? Justo nessa escola?

- Ela é brasileira, Ginny. Tem bolsa de estudos. – a amiga explicou. – Não tem culpa de estar aqui. Ela nem suspeita... – ajeitou-se no banco.

**Londres; Oxford Street; Segunda-feira; 3:57 da tarde;**

_"Fui trabalhar. Quando voltar, quero saber tudo sobre o primeiro dia de aula na Highgate. Tem comida congelada no freezer. Com amor, Papai/Tio John."_

- Ele é uma peça. – Hermione deu uma risada baixa, olhando o bilhete pregado na geladeira.

- É, sim. – Digory a abria, tirando de lá uma caixinha de suco de laranja, e tomando-a no bico.

- Ainda bem que eu não tomei esse suco. Teria um delicioso sabor azedo à lá Cedric. – revirou os olhos, o primo gargalhou.

- Deixa de ser fresca, Mione. – brincou. – Vamos pedir pizza? A comida congelada do velho é horrorosa. E olha que eu sei do que estou falando. – pegou o telefone branco sem fio, e dirigiu-se pra sala, assim como ela.

Hermione jogou-se deitada no sofá azul macio, enquanto Digory sentava-se no outro.

- Ah, sim, uma gigante, meio calabresa e meio pepperoni. – concordou com a cabeça. – Já sabe o endereço? Ah sim. Obrigado.

- Cedric? – ela perguntou, focando o teto.

- Diga, baixinha. – desligou o telefone.

- O que aconteceu entre o Nev e aquela garota? – disse simplesmente, fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas.  
- Gostei. Observadora. – balançou os ombros.

- Mais do que você imagina. – tentou disfarçar sua curiosidade maior.

- Eles namoraram por um tempo. Aconteceu um mal entendido, eles terminaram. – roeu a unha do dedo médio, como se estivesse desinteressado. – Como qualquer casal normal.

- Que mal entendido?

- Pergunta isso pro Nev, Mione. Detesto ficar fazendo fofoca. – ligou a televisão, no canal de 'Friend's'.

- Ah, claro. "Nev, por que mesmo você foi chutado?" – disse com uma voz afetada, fazendo o primo rir baixo.

- Então pergunta pra ela.

- "Olá, menina que eu não conheço, o que o Nev fez de tão grave?" – Cedric riu mais ainda.

- Ok, Mione. Péssima.

- Culpa sua. – sorriu, vendo Chandler fazer caretas na televisão.

**Londres; Dockland; Segunda-feira; 4:14 da tarde;**

Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão direita na cabeça do cachorro, ali deitado. Observou novamente seu apartamento: Muito diferente do que estava acostumado. Apesar de ter uma grande vidraça pra cidade de Londres, já que morava na cobertura, era constituída apenas por uma sala grande – onde montara a sua cama de casal, uma cozinha, e uma sala de estar improvisada – e um banheiro. Era suficiente pra ele e pro cachorro Golden Retriever, apesar de que esse insistisse todos os dias para dar uma volta.

- Não era ela, garotão. – esfregou-lhe a cabeça. O cachorro olhou-o sem entender. – E agora mais essa. Aposto que apareceu só pra infernizar a minha vida... Só pra me perturbar.

**Londres; Highgate High School; Terça-feira; 3:30 da tarde;**

- Precisamos resolver isso. A situação não pode continuar como está. – o professor de física manifestou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ralos.

- De quem foi a brilhante ideia de colocá-los na mesma sala? – foi a vez do professor de cálculos.

- Os alunos são divididos por suas médias de forma que todas as salas fiquem equilibradas. A garota é brasileira, não tinha como ninguém saber. – senhora Mcgonagall bateu os dedos freneticamente na mesa da sala de reuniões.

- Não importa quem foi o culpado. O mais viável é que fiquem em salas separadas. Para o bem de todos.

- Não podemos afirmar que ele tenha sido o culpado. – professor de biologia. – Pode ter sido qualquer um. Ela correria risco em qualquer sala. Além do mais, uma pessoa já não foi presa por causa disso?

- Sim. Mas ninguém acreditou na culpa dela, Willer.

- Ninguém garante que a história vá se repetir. É até uma suposição tola.

- De qualquer forma, eu não quero aquela menina lá. Não naquela sala. Não junto com ele. – novamente o professor de cálculos se manifestou.

- Ele não foi o culpado. – senhora Mcgonagall disse com convicção. – E eu me recuso a trocá-la.

- A senhora não pode provar.

- Mas eu tenho certeza. – 'E vou prová-los', pensou.

**N/T:** Oioi gente, me desculpe por não ter atualizado antes... Estava em semana de provas, ai vcs já sabem né? Não tive como postar, fiquei a semana toda sem mexer no computador, estudando que nem uma doida haha Mas okay, vc perguntam: e eu com isso? okok

Para compensar essa semana tem dois capítulos :) Estou de recesso então creio q a próxima semana também terá.Espero que a atualização tenha agradado.

Beijinhos, qualquer erro me avisem.

_25/06/2013 - 02:32 p.m_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

**Londres; Highgate High School; Segunda-feira; 10:50 da manhã;****  
**  
- Ai, que saco é a aula de física. – Hermione comentou dando um suspiro.

A garota ao seu lado riu baixo. Estavam dentro da sala.

- Que isso. Adoro física. – mordeu a caneta. – Aula de que agora?

- Biologia, talvez.

- Já está decorando os horários, gostei de ver. – sorriu. – Já faz uma semana que você entrou na escola. O que está achando?

- Sinceramente? – a amiga consentiu. – Diferente.

- Do quê?

- Não é "do que", Luh. As pessoas me olham estranho. Porque sou estrangeira? Quem sabe. – balançou os ombros. Luna comprimiu os lábios.

- É, quem sabe.

Deu um suspiro e resolveu olhar por cima dos ombros em direção a cadeira em frente à porta. O garoto dos olhos foscos encarava-a com o lábio superior levemente sobreposto ao outro e as sobrancelhas mais baixas. Sua expressão sempre séria a fazia tremer por dentro. Mirava-a como um atirador mira o alvo – frio, imóvel.

- Aquele ali é o que mais me assusta. – cochichou virando-se pra frente.

Horário de almoço na Highgate, todos já estavam sentados às suas mesas, brancas e parcialmente limpas. Lanchavam e jogavam conversa fora.

- Ok, ok. Agora, olha essa: O que é um tênis afundando na areia do deserto?

- Já chega, Nev. Suas piadas são horríveis. – Cedric disse colocando maionese em seu hambúrguer.

- Deixa ele, Cedric. Eu quero saber. – Mione deu de ombros.

- Ela ainda tem paciência porque é nova por aqui, espera só até semana que vem. – Ron revirou os olhos. – Titanike, Nev. Você contou essa quinta-feira.

- Ah, droga. – socou o ar. – E qual é a diferença entre a bicicleta e o vaso sanitário? Essa eu já contei?

- Não, não contou. – Luna disse sugando o suco de uma caixinha, pelo canudinho.

- Tem necessidade mesmo de falar? – Cedric apoiou o queixo na mão.

- Tenho. – sorriu. Os amigos fizeram sinal pra que ele prosseguisse. – A bicicleta você senta pra correr, e o vaso sanitário você corre pra sentar. – deu um sorriso idiota, esperando a reação dos demais.

- Por que toda vez que você conta uma piada sem graça você tem que fazer a cara do burrinho do Emule? – as pessoas na mesa gargalharam, fazendo Nev dar o dedo.

- É uma boa piada.

- Eu também gostei. – Mione concordou, percebendo que alguns garotos da mesa ao lado examinavam-na.

- Blaise e Draco. – Luna cochichou baixo, só pra que ela ouvisse, referindo-se aos rapazes. – Zagueiro e capitão do time de futebol da escola. Eles não prestam.

- Parece que ninguém por aqui presta...

- Só o Ron. – sorriu torto, abraçando o namorado enquanto ele gargalhava de alguma careta de Cedric .

O sinal pros alunos voltarem às salas bateu, fazendo com que Harry desgrudasse suas costas da parede do corredor. Era onde sempre passava o recreio. Sozinho. Apenas com seus pensamentos.

Deu alguns passos em direção ao seu armário, quando percebeu que o barulho de seutênis no chão não era o único.

- Você a viu, Potter? – uma voz masculina em tom de deboche manifestou-se. – Aquela garota? – olhou o menino loiro e alto por cima dos ombros, com os olhos sérios e impacientes. – Sabe quem ela me lembrou muito? Ah. Claro que sabe. – Harry virou-se pra frente novamente, continuando a andar e ignorando-o. – Eu estava pensando em chamá-la pra sair. Tenho boas esperanças sobre isso. – ouvia os passos aproximarem-se dele. – Talvez ela saia por aí dando pra qualquer um, exatamente como _a_... – apertou os dentes, segurando fortemente o rapaz pela gola da camisa, sendo tomado pelo ódio.

Os olhos de Harry estavam estreitos, enquanto o outro dava um sorriso malicioso.

- Não complete essa frase, Draco. – cuspiu o nome. – Pro seu próprio bem.

- Senão o quê, Potter? O que você fará comigo? O mesmo que fez a _ela_? – Harry sentiu o sangue passar mais quente pelas veias, tomando impulso com o braço direito e acertando-lhe um soco no nariz. Draco saboreou a dor da pancada, e em seguida o sangue lhe percorreu o rosto.

- Você é louco, Potter! – gritou, tampando o local golpeado com ambas as mãos. As pessoas já começavam a surgir no corredor, olhando-os curiosas. – Isso não vai ficar assim. – deu três passos para traz, afastando-se dele. – Escreve o que eu estou te dizendo, cara. Não vai ficar assim.

Harry arregaçou as mangas da blusa, em seguida colocando as mãos no bolso e virando-se pra andar, inexpressivo. Os alunos no corredor olharam-no estáticos.

- Você não vai voltar pra sala não, Ginny? – Luna perguntou, vendo Ron passar pela porta do refeitório com Cedric, Nev e Mione.

As mesas já estavam praticamente vazias, de menos as das lideres de torcida, onde apenas Ginny estava sentada.

- Só terminando de comer a salada de frutas. – colocou uma colher cheia na boca.

- Cuidado pra não engordar, hein? Senão vai acabar não cabendo no colant e perdendo a grande estréia dos Eagles nesse semestre.

- Vira a boca pra lá, cruz credo. – deixou a colher dentro da vasilha. – Até perdi a fome. – a amiga riu.

- Que dia você vai voltar a passar o intervalo na minha mesa? – perguntou passando os braços pelos ombros da menina.

- Que dia o Longbotton sai de lá? – Luna revirou os olhos, dando uma risada baixa.

- Deixa de ser besta. Ele é inocente até que alguém prove o contrário.

- Só que tem, Luh, que esse aqui – apontou pro olho esquerdo. – é irmão desse. - pro direito. – Conhece? Você defende porque não foi você que viu.

- Ninguém te garante que eu não tenha visto... – falou sussurrado.

- Ah, amiga. O dia que alguém realmente souber a resposta pra isso tudo, eu vou viver feliz. – Luna mordeu de leve o lábio inferior.

- Vocês viram isso? – Ron apontou pro rapaz que tinha acabado de passar por eles.

- Isso o que? – Nev perguntou alienado.

- Acho que vi. – Digory arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Aquele não era Draco? Quero dizer... Aquele não era o nariz do Draco...

- Ninguém mandou se meter em tretas por aí. – Digory balançou os ombros. – Sempre com o rosto machucado.

- Outro que está louco pra se meter numa treta é esse cara. – Nev disse por entre os dentes, observando um rapaz de cabelos escuros e óculos, passar ao lado deles.

_Dean._

- Relaxa, dude. – Ron segurou seu ombro. – Ele é só um idiota.

- Mas pra Ginny o idiota sou eu...

- Senhor Potter. – senhora Mcgonagall disse repreensiva pro garoto do lado de fora da sala. Ele olhava pra baixo. – Você agrediu o senhor Malfoy?

- Ele pediu por aquilo. – respondeu friamente.

- Você sabe que eu tento te defender, Harry. – colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Eu sei que você é um bom garoto, mas facilite as coisas pra mim. Pare de se meter em confusão.

- Eu tento. Mas ele provocou. Ele se referiu a _ela_ como se ela fosse uma... – parou a frase no meio. Senhora Mcgonagall soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Entre na sala. Eu sei como deve estar sendo difícil pra você. Dessa vez passa. – arrumou os óculos.

Ele obedeceu.

_"Precisei resolver um problema. O carro está estacionado na esquina da biblioteca, no outro quarteirão. Vou estar te esperando.__Cedric."_

'Exatamente como o pai.' Hermione pensou, recebendo o bilhete de Nev e lendo-o no final da aula.

- E o quarteirão da biblioteca é...?

- Logo em frente, Mione. – apontou. – É só você atravessar essa rua.

- Ok. Obrigada. Acho que já vou indo. – segurou a alça da mochila verde-limão no seu ombro.

- Acho que eu também... – estreitou os olhos, olhando pra uma das mesas na grama e observando Dean abraçar Ginny por traz.

- Você supera. – balançou os ombros, vendo Nev dar um sorriso amarelo e descendo as escadas.

Olhou os colegas.

Todos conversando animados entre si. Outros nem tanto.

Alguns lançavam um olhar curioso em sua direção, mas isso já tinha se tornado rotina. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo pra traz da orelha, passando os olhos pelo rapaz encostado no Audi A8, depois olhando pra dois garotos na frente de uma picape azul.

- Hey, linda. – o mais alto deles gritou. – Não quer dar uma volta conosco? – acelerou os passos, olhando rapidamente para os lados. – Hey! Não finja que não escutou. Venha cá. – Hermione entrou na rua com passos apressados, vendo parte de seu cabelo entrar na frente do rosto.

Ouviu uma buzina.

_Perto demais._

Suas pernas amoleceram, fazendo com que ela perdesse o ar. Olhou pro lado esquerdo, vendo um carro aproximar-se rapidamente. Ela não teria tempo de desviar.

_Não teria tempo._

Soltou um gemido baixo, já prevendo sua morte. Alguns flashes embaçados de suas memórias começaram a surgir em sua cabeça. Mas afinal, não era isso que as pessoas viam antes de deixar o mundo? Sua vida toda bem diante dos seus olhos?

Sua vista estava embaralhada e seus sentidos confusos, apesar disso não a impedir sentir uma forte pressão no braço... Uma pressão forte o bastante pra arrancá-la do alcanço do veículo.

- Você está querendo morrer? É isso? – o garoto disse alto, com desespero na voz. Mione abriu devagar seus olhos – os quais tinha espremido – para olhá-lo.

Harry estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido para salvá-la. Soltou a mão de seu braço rapidamente, como se o fato de tocá-la o queimasse.

- O... Obrigada. – disse falha, com os lábios trêmulos.

- Não por isso. – o rapaz respondeu secamente, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso e analisando-a, antes de virar de costas e seguir novamente pro Audi preto.

As pessoas em volta pararam para ver a cena e fofocar qualquer coisa umas com as outras.

- Hey, Mione. Desculpe. Estacionei em lugar proibido e quase levei uma multa do car... – olhou-a entrar no carro, com as pernas tremendo. – O que aconteceu? – disse baixo, apertando a mão no volante.

Ela tinha descoberto? Alguém tinha feito algo pra ela?

Talvez _aquele_ cara...

- Ah. Nada. – passou a mão esquerda nos cabelos suados.

- Eu sei que não foi 'nada'. Você precisa me contar.

- Que eu quase fui atropelada, Cedric? – fixou seu olhar no dele.

- Atropelada? – juntou as sobrancelhas. – Quando? Onde? Por... _Quem_? – sentiu a raiva passar pelo seu corpo.

- Agora, na frente da escola. Mas também... Não foi culpa do motorista, eu entrei na rua sem olhar...

- Mas você está bem, não é? Desviou a tempo...

- Eu não desviei, na verdade. – o primo fez cara de confuso. – Aquele cara me salvou. Potter. – Cedric arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Potter? Harry Potter? – perguntou incrédulo, dando risadas de nervosismo.

- Eu sei que não gosta dele. Mas ele salvou a minha vida. – colocou o cinto de segurança.

- Difícil acreditar...  
**  
****Londres; Dockland; Segunda-feira; 4:03 da tarde;**

- Merda. Merda. Merda. – bateu a cabeça de leve na porta de madeira, repetidamente. O cachorro que estava em cima da cama, levantou seu olhar para observá-lo. – Merda de vida. – suspirou. – Por quê? Por que ela tinha que aparecer? Essa garota. Por que eu tive que tocá-la? Merda.

**N/T:** Como prometido , aqui está a minha segunda atualização de semana. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando ^^ Ah, a fanfic irá ganhar um capa em breve. Vou estar atualizando o mais rápido possível enquanto estou de recesso. Ia até postar mais cedo hoje, mas ''Once upon a time'' não deixou, nem meus livros kkkkkk'

Qualquer erro me avisem pfvr. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

Vejo vocês em breve ^^

**foREVer Loving Jimmy:** Você é uma querida, sempre comentando :) Continue acompanhando que irá desvendar todo esse misté da atualização?

**Mrs. Granger Potter:** Aqui está mais um capítulo para você, espero que tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade. O que achou dele?

_28/06/2013 - 09:04 p.m_


	6. Chapter 5

**Londres; Highgate High School; Terça-feira; 9:43 da manhã;**

- Bem, classe... – ela dizia andando de um lado pro outro na frente do quadro. – Como todos vocês sabem, hoje é o dia do sorteio das duplas pros trabalhos desse ano. Elas já foram sorteadas por mim. Só falta mostrá-las a vocês.

- Trabalhos desse ano? – Hermione cochichou pra Luna. – Todos? Pensei que fosse só de Literatura.

- São todos. Mas o principal é o de Literatura, da senhora Mcgonagall mesmo. – balançou os ombros. – Todo ano fazemos o trabalho sobre um autor diferente.

- Vincent e William. – começou a pronunciar os nomes.

- Tomara que eu saia com você. – cruzou os dedos, fazendo a amiga sorrir.

- Também queria sair com você, mas isso é difícil. A sala tem quarenta alunos. – fez careta.

- Droga.

- Johnatan e Avril; Evelin e Luna...

- Adeus, amiga. – Luh deu um suspiro derrotado. – Vou ter que fazer com a insossa da Evelin.

- Hermione e... – senhora Mcgonagall olhou-a por cima dos óculos, dando um pigarro em seguida. Sabia como prová-los que o rapaz não era o culpado, ou, pelo menos, dar uma chance ao mesmo. Talvez uma pequena trapaça fosse inofensiva... – Harry.

A menina sentiu o coração descompassar, olhando em direção à porta e observando o garoto com os lábios semiabertos, que fitava a professora como se estivesse surpreso. Fingiu não perceber que todos os alunos da sala se entreolharam.

O rapaz virou os olhos pra ela repentinamente, fazendo-a engolir a seco e virar-se pra mulher de roupas escuras, na frente da turma.

**Londres; Civic prateado;Terça-feira; 3:25 da tarde;**

- O QUÊ? – Cedric gritou, deixando o espanto subir-lhe a cabeça. – Você? Dupla com aquele cara? NUNCA.

- Ele salvou a minha vida, Cedric. Por que não pode acreditar que ele é uma boa pessoa? – cruzou os braços.

- Ele... Ele não é. Pode até ser que ele tenha salvado a sua vida. Mas isso foi algo inédito. Ele não...

- Admita que você não tem argumentos.

- Ok, não tenho. Mas e daí? Eu não quero você junto dele.

- Por que não?

- Porque não. – focou na direção. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ela era tratada como uma criança que tinha que ficar alheia aos assuntos, afinal. – Desculpa. Eu sei que não é justo com você.

- Que bom que sabe.

- Mas tente entender, Mione. Eu só quero o seu bem. – franziu o queixo. A garota segurou seu ombro.

- Então me deixe ser independente. Começando por eu fazer dupla com ele. – o primo apertou mais sua mão no volante.

- Ok. Mas qualquer encontro de dupla será lá em casa, e sob minha supervisão. – decretou.

**Londres; Highgate High School; Quarta-feira; 11:57 da manhã;**

**-** Cara, eu amo melancia. – Ron comentou enchendo a boca, na hora do intervalo.

- Onde você achou melancia no cardápio? – a namorada olhou-o interessada. As pessoas de sempre estavam à mesa: Cedric, Nev, Mione, Ron e Luna.

- Eu trouxe de casa.

- Não sabia que podia trazer comida de casa. – Hermione disse, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

- Não é proibido.

- Eu já contei a piada do bêbado no cemitério? – Nev perguntou.

- Estava demorando... – Cedric.

Enquanto os amigos prestavam atenção na piada, a garota passou os olhos por todas as pessoas no refeitório: A mesa das líderes de torcida, onde a ex-namorada de Nev estava sentada; a mesa dos jogadores de futebol, onde estavam Draco e Blaise; a mesa de alguns rapazes descolados, que estavam sentados com duas meninas com a saia curtíssima.

Tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar.

Menos uma pessoa...

- Luh. – chamou baixo. A menina olhou-a. – Er... Todos os alunos não deveriam passar o intervalo no refeitório? – Luna passou o olhar devagar por todos, virando-se novamente pra Mione.

- _Ele_ passa o intervalo no corredor, se é o que quer saber. – balançou os ombros, apesar de séria.

Hermione endireitou o corpo na cadeira, vendo os três amigos disputarem quem comia mais depressa.

- Ok. Chega de comer. Temos aula do senhor Walker agora. Ele detesta que cheguem atrasados. – Luna disse, puxando o braço da garota, que ainda enchia a boca com um pedaço de torta.

- Está tão boa. – fez bico.

- Sério. Até os meninos já foram embora! Isso é um péssimo sinal. – brincou.

- Vamos, então.

Saíram do refeitório subindo as escadas pro terceiro andar rapidamente.

Quando estava prestes a terminá-las, onde Luna a esperava, Mione chocou seu ombro contra o de outra pessoa, que descia.

- Desculpe. – disse encarando os olhos castanhos do garoto, que retribuiu o olhar com uma espécie de felicidade, espanto e horror ao mesmo tempo.

- T-tudo bem. – juntou as sobrancelhas. – A culpa foi... – perdeu a respiração por uns instantes. – Minha.

- Tchau, então. – deu um sorriso amarelo, voltando a subir as escadas e parando por fim, no último andar.

- Espera! – ele gritou. – Quem é você?

- Eu? – apontou pra si mesma. A amiga alternava o olhar dela para o menino loiro, que consentiu. – Hermione Granger.

- Hermione... – repetiu, com a voz baixa. – Meu nome é Comarc McLaggen . Prazer. – sorriu amigavelmente, depois virou seu olhar pra garota ao lado. – Ei,Luh. Como vai?

- Muito bem, Comarc. – respondeu. – Vamos, Mione. A aula ...  
**  
****Londres; Oxford Street; Quarta-feira; 8:02 da noite;**

- Mione do céu, você entrou em coma ou o quê? – Cedric perguntou do batente da porta, fazendo a garota abrir os olhos pesados e olhá-lo. – Está dormindo desde que voltamos da escola...

- Já vou levantar, molengo. Um segundo. – balbuciou.

Tinha sonhado com Victor.

Ela sabia que sim.

Ainda podia sentir seu toque nos sonhos, seu cheiro, ver os detalhes do seu rosto. É, talvez ela ainda o amasse. No fundo. Mas nada a faria desistir do sonho de ir pra Inglaterra.

Nada.

Sentou-se na cama examinando o quarto. Quase do tamanho do seu, no Brasil. O armário de carvalho, o piso um carpete.

Aconchegante.

Apoiou-se pra levantar, sentindo um ponto dolorido no braço esquerdo: Onde Potter tinha puxado-a, impedindo que fosse atropelada.

Potter.

Outra pessoa que a intrigava. Era um garoto estranho, apesar de lindo. Aos seus olhos, e acreditava que aos de todos, parecia ser perigoso e misterioso ao mesmo tempo. O tipo de cara que oferece riscos. Estilo bad boy. Isso a atraía nele.

Aliás, o que ele tinha que não a atraia?

Seus cabelos organizadamente bagunçados, sua pele um pouco pálida, boca rosada, e os olhos. Olhos frios de um atirador.

Foscos.

Sombrios.

Atraentes.

Expirou passando a mão direita de leve no braço dolorido. Ela não o tinha agradecido devidamente. Devia sua vida a ele. Mas o que fazer pra demonstrar sua gratidão?

- Tio John? – gritou da cozinha. O senhor assistia futebol com o filho, na sala. – Onde tem farinha?

- Farinha, Mione? – Cedric perguntou confuso.

- No segundo armário, querida.

- Pra quê? – o primo voltou a perguntar.

- E a batedeira?

**  
****Londres; Highgate High School; Quinta-feira; 11:54 da manhã;**

- Mione, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Luna disse observando-a, a caminho do refeitório. A garota assentiu. – O que tem nessa trouxa que você está carregando pra lá e pra cá desde o início das aulas?

- Ah. Isso é... Nada. – balançou os ombros. – Luh, você pode ir na frente? Estou apertada pra ir ao banheiro. – apontou pra placa do feminino, quando passaram por ele.

- Claro. Te espero na mesa, então.

- Não repare se eu demorar. Eu estou nos dias. Sabe como é. - fez careta.

- Pior é que sei. Não se preocupe. Quando eu menstruo, fico horas agoniando de cólica, eu entendo. – mandou um beijo no ar, continuando seu caminho.

Hermione acompanhou-a com os olhos até que ela vira-se o corredor, depois deu de costas e subiu novamente _a escada pro terceiro andar_.

Estava escorado na parede, como sempre.

Olhava o teto como se pudesse ver alguma coisa de interessante.

_"– Por que você tanto olha pra cima? – ela perguntou, curiosa.__  
- Algum problema com eu olhar pra cima? – juntou as sobrancelhas. Estavam sentados na grama do parque Russel. A garota estava encaixada entre suas pernas, ele afagava-lhe os braços.__  
- Não. Mas é uma mania esquisita.__  
- Mania esquisita é você ficar reparando em tudo que eu faço. – brincou, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.__  
- Que culpa eu tenho? Eu gosto de te observar."_

Deu um sorriso leve, fechando os olhos.

Depois de um tempo apenas tentando relembrar todos os detalhes daquela lembrança, ouviu passos aproximando-se no corredor. Provavelmente Draco, procurando por uma nova surra. Tentou não se incomodar, e manter-se com os olhos cerrados.

Quando chegaram ao seu lado, os passos cessaram.

Sem socos.

Sem chutes.

Sem provocações...

Suaves demais pra ser de um zagueiro os olhos mirando seu lado esquerdo de rabo de olho e sentindo o coração acelerar.O que _ela_ estava fazendo ali?

Droga.

- Bom dia. – deu um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra.

Ele ficou calado, apenas mantendo-a em foco.

- Eu sei que você não costuma a ter companhia na hora do intervalo. – encostou-se na parede ao seu lado. – Não sei se é porque você não gosta, ou porque você tem medo de se relacionar. – 'Medo de me relacionar? Hunf', pensou em deboche. – Mas de qualquer forma, se não se importar, quero te acompanhar no intervalo de hoje. Fiz até um bolo de chocolate pra você, em agradecimento por ter salvado minha vida. – estendeu a trouxa azul. Ele olhou a vasilha, depois subindo para sua mão que a segurava, seu braço, seu pescoço, até chegar ao rosto delicado.

- Não preciso disso. – respondeu seco.

O sorriso de Mione foi se desfazendo aos poucos, recolhendo a mão estendida e juntando-a ao peito.

- Me desculpe. – respondeu baixo e rouca. – Eu vou embora.

Harry observou a garota virar de costas e se afastar, passando as mãos pelos cabelos com o peito carregado. _Merda_. Por que ela fazia isso com ele?

- Hey, você. – disse mais alto. – Espera. – a menina acelerou os passos, ignorando-o. – Espera. – começou a segui-la.

Quando por fim estava perto o bastante, segurou seu ombro.

Ela virou-se a contragosto, olhando-o magoada.

- Eu não... – deu um pigarro, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpe.

Hermione encarou-o. Seus olhos de atirador estavam sinceros, apesar de receosos. Talvez ele realmente tivesse um motivo pra ser tão fechado. Do que adiantaria ficar brava com ele?

- Tudo bem.

- P-pode... – coçou a nuca, incomodado. – Pode passar o intervalo comigo. Se quiser...

- Vai aceitar o bolo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Harry estendeu a mão pra ela, que sorriu em seguida.

- Você não vai falar nada? – Mione perguntou sentada no corredor, ao lado do garoto que colocava um pedaço do bolo de chocolate na boca.

- O bolo está bom. – respondeu com a expressão neutra.

- Mais nada?

- Não tenho nada a dizer. – um breve silêncio instalou-se entre os dois.

- Mas eu tenho. – ela balançou os ombros. – Eu sou brasileira, sabe. – 'Brasileira?'– Então eu tomei um choque quando vim pra essa escola. Não que seja muito diferente das escolas no Brasil, mas as pessoas me olham torto. Até cheguei a pensar que fosse o jeito britânico de se olhar pros outros, mas não. – abraçou os joelhos. – E sabe qual é o mais estranho? – Harry olhou-a seriamente, acompanhando o raciocínio. – É que eu tenho a impressão que tudo isso está relacionado a _você_...

Soltou o pedaço de bolo dentro da vasilha, olhando pra parede a sua frente. Expirou devagar e inaudivelmente, deixando seus braços caírem de forma que encostasse a vasilha no chão. Hermione também estava parada a seu lado, e pareceu não ter nenhuma reação.

Ninguém tinha _dito a ela_.

Deu uma risada baixa e seca.

- Não te falaram nada sobre mim? – quebrou o silencio.

- Apenas que era pra eu ficar longe de você. – pigarreou, vendo o menino expirar depressa com um sorriso de deboche na face e virar o rosto pro outro lado. – Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso.

- E por que não obedeceu? – perguntou-a baixo.

- Porque... você salvou a minha vida. Não é uma má pessoa. Eu acho. – juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando os joelhos.

- Ninguém te garante.

- Você não está fazendo nada ruim agora, está? – ele riu seco.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Que tal começar a me contar? – propôs com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Tenho mais o que fazer do que falar sobre a merda da minha vida. – levantou-se.

- Okay. – ela balançou os ombros. – Pelo menos me diz: Qual é o nome da sua banda?

- Quê?

- Aquela que tocou no pub... No Mark's. – levantou o queixo para olhá-lo.

- The Lumps. – cruzou os braços, voltando a olhar a parede.

- Nome curioso. – disse, vendo-o bufar. – Você não é mau, Harry. – comentou, apoiando-se nos joelhos para levantar-se. – É apenas solitário. – Sorriu leve pra ele, antes de dar as costas e voltar pra escada.

Harry acompanhou-a com os olhos até que a mesma desaparecesse de vista. Seu corpo estava mais quente. Era como se tivesse recuperado um pouco da vida que lhe fora roubada. Mas a que se devia isso?

- Mione! – o primo gritou novamente com a boca cheia, da mesa de sempre.

Ron e Nev disputavam na queda de braço, Luna ria histericamente de tudo.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso frouxo.

- Demorou. Onde você estava?

- Problemas femininos...

- Argh! Não entre em detalhes, por favor. – fez careta, fazendo com que a prima risse.

**N/T:** Primeiramente tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização. E, hm... estou com pressa no momento, então não vou me prolongar aqui. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que estejam gostando da história e que continuem comentando e me deixando feliz.

É isso... Se encontrarem erros me avisem por favor.

Beijos.

**11/07/2013 - 09:17 p.m **


End file.
